Anubis In America: Sequel
by Neddie4Life
Summary: The HOA gang is back in the sequel to Anubis In America! Read this story as more drama unfolds, hearts are broken, and secrets are revealed! Was Previously bratitude4eva now Neddie4Life.
1. A Month

**I recommend reading** _Anubis In_ _America _**before reading this story.**

**Here is the sequel to**_ Anubis In America_**! I can't really think of a title so please give me some suggestions in the reviews!**

**I do not own HOA**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Joy's POV<span>

It's been a month. A _month _since anyone has heard from her. She hasn't called me or Mara or anyone really. The only phone calls we got were from this random girl who won't stop calling. Plus, she's left message after message asking for Eddie. I'm just so sick of it. It's probably that girl from that video. Fabian hasn't been coming around and the others haven't either. Alfie has been trying to get Eddie out of bed, but he won't budge. Eddie hasn't left his and Nina's room since she left. Mara just shut me out two weeks ago, and I don't understand why. So here I am, sitting in one of their guest rooms thinking to myself. Just wondering 'Where would she go?'

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Mara barging into my room. I stood up from the bed that I was sitting on as I said "What do you want Mara? Finally want to talk to me after two weeks? Thanks, but no thanks."

Mara walked over to me with her laptop in her hands and said "I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that, because these past couple of weeks I've been doing research.

I rolled my eyes as I said "Really Mara? Research at this time in our lives! One of our friends is missing and the other is-"

Mara shushed me with a finger to my lips. "This stuff was actually relevant to our lives though! Listen, you know how that girl who was calling the house non-stop? Well, turns out I now know where she lives because in one of the messages she left she said her full name and number which made it easier to find out where she lives through the phonebook and a little thing called the internet."

I blinked my eyes in disbelief. "Wait, so this is why you shut me out?" She nodded her head in response. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go grill this girl!"

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"You would have liked him before all of this happened. He's a really nice guy but now he's a different person. I really thought that he was the one. I was ready to give him everything. My life, my precious flower, and my heart. What should I do?"

I looked at the two gravestones in front of me. I looked at them with hope surging through my body. Neither of them won't say anything they haven't said anything in _16 years. _I come every year on the anniversary of their death, on both of their birthdays, their wedding anniversary, and July 7. My birthday. Every year I come and they don't answer. They won't _ever _answer.

I'm just really tired. I'm tired of the lying, the backstabbing, and the betrayal. Most of all, I'm tired of not getting answers. I don't remember once in my life where I've gotten an explanation. I'm just tired.

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<span>

1 month, 3 days, 14 hours, 53 minutes, and 21 seconds since she left. It's also been that long since I've left this apartment, this room, and this bed. Alfie has come every day giving me a glass of juice and a bagel, and sometimes pancakes. I can't believe that I was so stupid as to make that deal with Fabian. I couldn't even try to fake sleeping with May. Fabian had his camera's and everything set up to make sure that I did the real thing. I don't even know if that May girl was an actress or a really clueless girl that just happened to stumble upon Fabian.

Andre has even tried to come and get me out of bed. He insists that everything will be okay, but it won't be as long as she's mad at me and we're broken up things aren't going to be okay. I just want to hold her, and be with her. If I knew where she was I would go there in a heart beat, but I don't know where she is. So, I'll just lay here and wallow in my own filth.

* * *

><p><span>Mara's POV<span>

Joy and I walked up a cobblestone path towards a Spanish style house. We walked up towards the house with a very hesitant look placed on both of our faces. Joy looked towards me and I nodded as a sign to knock on the door. Joy hesitantly knocked on the door. We stood there in an anxious silence as we waited for someone to come and answer the door.

I heard a series of footsteps before a girl who looked like she was in her late teens opened the door opened the door. She had long brown hair and tan skin. She looked at us with her grayish-green eyes. "Can I help you?"

Joy began to speak. "Hi. I'm Joy and this is Mara. We're friends of Eddie. Are you May Parker?"

The girl leaned against the doorway and said "Yeah. I'm May, and I also know Eddie, but that doesn't explain why you're here."

I finally began to speak. "Um, we were just wondering if we could just talk to you and ask you a few questions?"

She moved out the doorway and with a wave of her hand she said "I guess so. Come on in."

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

" I know I've said this all before but you would have like him. Before all of this happened. We met through dance. You're favorite thing mom. I wish you could see how good I've become. I even competed on a national television show, and I came in second place. Along with _him. _Um, life has been crazy. Life has been sad." I started to cry pretty hard. "I wish you could tell me what to do. I wish you _both _could tell me what to do. Can you even help me? _Please."_

The tears started to come faster and faster. They just wouldn't stop. "But it looks like neither of you will answer. Will you? You guys _never _answer. I come on both of your birthdays, your wedding anniversary, the anniversary of your death, and July 7th. My birthday. Every year you guys never answer. Will someone just _please_ answer!"

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<span>

All of a sudden the blinds in my room opened. The bright lights from the sun shone through. "I told you Alfie, I'm not getting out of bed!"

"It's not Alfie."

I rose up from my spot on my bed. "Yacker?"

"In the flesh. Now, come on Eddie. Let's be us. You know that it was going to come true at some point. Why not have it happen now?"

"Get the hell out of my apartment."

"Fine. Be that way slime ball. Just remember I won't be here with open arms when she doesn't come back."

She walked right out the bedroom closing the door behind her. What does she mean when she doesn't come back? Nina and I love each other right? We can get through anything, even this.

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<span>

"Hey Andre it's me. Sorry, I've been A-Wall for the last month. I just needed to get away from everything. I got the script for _Lovestruck: The Musical _ and I'll be at the table read on Tuesday. So, don't worry my career is still active, just not with _him. _I'll only see Eddie when necessary though, so don't try anything. Thanks. Call me back when you get this message. Bye."

I ran through fingers through my hair, as I started to wander around the room I was in. As I began to think to myself my mind couldn't help but wander towards Eddie, and all the things that we've went through. Is it stupid that I still love him? I don't even know anymore. I'm just not the same anymore. Why are relationships so effing complicated?

* * *

><p><span>Joy's POV<span>

"So that's what happened?"

Mara and I now sit in the living room of May Parker. Apparently the girl who Eddie cheated with. May nodded her head at my question. "You're 19 right?" She again nodded her head. Mara, obviously feeling the tension in the room quickly excused us, and May just led us to her door, and we bid our very short and awkward goodbyes.

Once Mara and I were a good distance away from May's house we quickly erupted into conversation. "Do you think she was telling the truth?"

I shrugged my shoulders at Mara's response as we started to hail a cab. "I don't know what to believe anymore. Should we go see what Eddie has to say? I mean, we haven't even talked to him since Nina left. I think we could possibly get answers."

Mara turned towards me as a cab pulled up. "That is a good idea. Let's try a gentle approach though. Don't want to make him angry or anything. Just remember be settle."

I scoffed at Mara's words. "Settle is my middle name."

* * *

><p>We opened the doors to the apartment. Mara and I strutted down the hallway towards Nina and Eddie's room. I quickly knocked on the door with a look of determination all across my face. I opened the door and walked though to see Eddie actually out of bed, and properly clothed with actual <em>clean <em>clothes. The blinds were open, and the bed was made up.

Mara and I shared a look of concern as we both carefully took a step forward, and looked him up and down. His hair was combed, teeth were brushed, he shaved, he just looks really clean. "What the hell happened to you Eddie?!"

He smirked at me. "You see, I want Nina to see me as a nice clean young man who is willing to sacrifice to be with her."

I raised my eyebrows at this. "Listen, what ever you trying to do is stupid, because I don't know who would trust you after you hurt Nina like that."

Eddie sighed as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "You guys don't know the whole the story, and that's something that you guys don't need to know because there is one thing that you should know and that is how much I love Nina. You don't understand how much I love her! I would jump off a fucking cliff for her! Hell, I was going to propose to her! So don't judge me for what happened. you guys aren't getting any answers from me. Just remember one thing. I won't forget about her."

Eddie stormed out of the room in a rage as Alfie came in looking as worried as ever. "Would you guys mind telling me what just happened while I was in the bathroom?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I hope you all love this story, and continue to follow it through its timeline! <strong>

**Remember think of titles and I'll choose the best one and give credit to the reviewer throughout the story. **

**Check out my other stories!**

**R&R**


	2. Table-Read

**Another chapter of AIA: The Sequel! I still need names for the story. Don't be afraid to PM me a name or put it in the reviews! I'm going to start this thing with all of my stories where whoever gives me the best review it will be featured in my beginning author's note, and that chapter will be dedicated to that person. For this chapter the best review was from **Sophiemacyd!**  
><strong>

Sophiemacyd's Review:

I love it when writers do this! They make the story so good and controversial you just want to scream the answer and hike they do it your way. That's what I feel with Eddie and him just saying the plain truth by growing a pair and saying it! Anyway, great chapter and cannot wait for the next one. I have been so stoked for the sequel. I hope Fabian is exposed...!

**Your review made my day! This chapter is dedicated to you!  
><strong>

**I do not own HOA or Lovestruck: The Musical or any of its actors or storyline  
><strong>

**Read & Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Nina's POV<br>

I parked my car in this huge parking lot. Ah Tuesday, my least favorite day. The day where I have to face Eddie at the_ Lovestruck: The Musical_ table read. Hopefully I won't have to be seated next to him. I will be completely professional, and I won't let Eddie get to me. Yeah, that's right. I just won't let him get to me. He's probably a wreck anyways. Right? Ah who am I kidding? He's not going to be a wreck. He's probably going to look perfect! What am I saying? I am over Edison Miller. I took a month off for me. Not to just come back and be drawn back in. I am strong, and I can do this.

I finally got out of my car with my script and bag in tow. I made my way into the conference hall that we were doing the table read was taking place in. I said hello to everyone I saw on my to the room. I walked in and saw that almost everyone was there. I took my place next to Sara Paxton who was playing Mirabella Hutton. As I looked around I noticed that everyone had little name tags for where we were supposed to sit. I looked to left and observed the name tag next to me. It read _Eddie Miller: Ryan Hutton/ Angus. _Just great.

Eddie was the last to enter the room when our director Sanaa Hamri started the table read. "Okay! I would like to welcome everyone to our full table read of _Lovestruck: The Musical_! Now, this will be the time where we will really tap into the emotions of the characters. First, we will go over our schedule for filming. We will film this over a course of 3 months in Pittsburgh. We will need everyone on set in a week. Now that that's been said let's start this table read!"

* * *

><p>"Guys that was awesome! I can't wait to see you guys in a week!" exclaimed our director.<p>

I picked up my bag and script and got into a nice conversation with Sara before I left. As I walked outside someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into the Janitor's closet. I felt the pressure come off my arm as I searched for the light. The light snapped on as I looked at who was in front of me. Eddie. "Don't be mad, but this was the only way I could get you to talk to me. Just hear me out before you leave. I'm **sorry.** Breaking your heart was never something that I wanted to do. I thought that the only way to keep you safe was if I made that deal with Fabian. I love you Nina, and nothing will ever change that. It's just that-"

I held my hand up. "Just stop." My eyes were beginning to water. "I thought that I could handle this, but I can't. I'm not going to let these people down and drop out of this movie. Now, just let me do my job and I'll be able to make it through this. I will not speak to you unless necessary. Goodbye Eddie."

I quickly ran out of the closet and made my way to the car. I quickly pulled out of the parking lot with tears stinging my eyes. I thought I could be strong, but its just so hard to see him everyday for so long and **not** want to jump into his arms and kiss him all over.

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<span>

I walked into the apartment after the table read and threw my car keys on the counter. I plopped down on the couch where Joy and Mara were doing whatever girly thing that they were doing. We patched things up about a day after they saw May.

_Flashback:_

_"Look. We're sorry about what was said yesterday after we saw May." said Joy as she walked into the kitchen and sat on the stool across from me. Mara followed closely behind and sat down next to her. "We just wanted to get Nina back." continued Joy._

_I scoffed as I said "Trust me. I do too. Now, I want to make a deal with you two. I'll tell you my side of the story if, and only if you guys tell me what May said."_

_They both exchanged a look as Mara began. "Fine. We walked into her house, and she asked us who we were. We explained who we were and we just started asking questions. The first question we asked was what happened between you two. She said that you guys met flirted a little and then you guys ended up sleeping with each other."_

_Joy continued "We also asked her how she knew you. She said that Fabian met her in some bar and they became quick friends. She told him about how she was looking to get revenge on her boyfriend for cheating on her, and then she became a part of his plan."  
><em>

_I stopped twiddling my thumbs and looked at them both. "Wait. So did she know that he was set out to like destroy my life, and make my girlfriend break up with me?"_

_Joy shook her head as she said "I don't think so. 'Cause she was absolutely clueless when we told her about what Fabian did. Apparently when they made the deal he told her that you were trying to get back at your girlfriend too. He also told her that you didn't want to talk about Nina and stuff. That you just wanted to get it over and done with."  
><em>

_"Is that all she said?" I asked. They both nodded their heads as I sighed. "Fine. A deal is a deal. There isn't a lot for me to say, except that Fabian told me that if I cheat on her that he would leave her alone. That's all."_

_End of Flashback:_

"Did you talk to Nina?" asked Mara.

"I tried to, and I utterly failed. Upside is is that I get to spend three months with her in Pittsburgh. Maybe we'll get to patch things up there. Speaking of while I'm gone, just don't burn the place down, and don't let Alfie get into my prank stash."

"You got it Eddie. Things will be **perfect** while you're gone." said Joy.

Three months with Nina should be a breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry that its been so long! Remember best review gets a shout out next chapter!<br>**

**Check out my other stories and the poll on my page.**

**Check out my new story **Before Anubis


	3. Emotional High

**I still need name suggestions! Remember those! Sadly there was only one review from last chapter. Best Review from last chapter was from Sophiemacyd!**

**Sophiemacyd's Review:**

**Hello again! Do you think you could include a part where Fabian is recorded?**

**To answer your question I will try to, but I am not making any promises! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**WARNING: VERY STEAMY CHAPTER AHEAD!**

**I do not own HOA.**

* * *

><p><span>Eddie's POV<span>

I just flew into Pittsburgh about a day ago, and now I'm on my way to the studio where we are all going to record soundtracks for the movie. I walked into the studio and saw Nina, Sara, and Alexander. Must be our day to record songs. They started off with Sara and Alexander recording their main song, 'Me Too.' It's a beautiful love ballad. Soon it was Nina and I who were recording. We were recording 'DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love.' Hopefully that will actually happen for us. Maybe we can fall in love again.

Once we were done recording both Nina and I left the studio. I kept looking at her out of the corner of my eye. I grabbed her arm rougher than I wanted to, but she stopped walking for a second. "What Eddie?" she spat.

"Can we just have a civilized conversation?"

She faked thinking for a moment before she answered. "Let me think, no."

She began to walk away from me as I called out. "Do you think we could fall in love again?"

She stopped in her tracks and turned around to walk towards me. She stopped about two feet away from me. She looked at me with pain in her eyes. "Who said I ever stopped loving you?" She leaned towards me and kissed me square on the lips. She slowly backed away. "I never said I stopped loving you."

I stood there in utter shock. She never stopped loving me.

Nina's POV

I can't believe I just did that. But I can't let him think that I'll ever stop loving him. That would be like lying to him, and that's something that I'll never do. It's not like I can stop loving someone with the snap of my fingers. I walked away and made my way to my car. I slammed the door close as I began to cry. I just can't do this. I can't see him everyday. Not when I still feel this way about him. The tears started to make their way onto my cheeks as my vision clouded over.

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks Later<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay!" Our director clapped her hands together. "Today everyone except for Nina and Eddie will be practicing the choreography for Everlasting Love." Everyone except for Eddie and I left the room. "Today you two will be learning the choreography for 'DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love.' The studio you two will be in is down the hall and to the right."<p>

We walked towards the studio. Eddie and I haven't talked since I kissed him two weeks ago. He's been making some sort of hint of trying to talk to me, but that's just too hard right now. Once we got into the studio our choreographer was waiting for us. We quickly exchanged our hello's and got to work. Once we got into the routine he announced that he would leave us for an hour to practice. Eddie had removed his shirt about 30 minutes ago. Now the sweat was rippling on his body. Every single last muscle. His six pack becoming more and more prominent.

I bit my lip in anxiety as we ran through the steps. The music was playing in the background. Our voices blending together to become one. He lifted my thigh with his hand as my arms draped over his shoulders. My leg extended upwards to go straight up. Our noses brushed against each others as we moved our faces closer and closer. The breath from our words blew against each of our faces. "You know I want to kiss you so much right now." he breathed.

This is so tempting, so excruciatingly painful that I'm beginning to forget why I'm mad at him. My head is telling me no, but my body -every single last part of my body- is saying yes. My body won this battle. "Then why don't you." I breathed.

He carefully set my leg down. The heels I am wearing for practice clacked on the floor as my feet touched the ground. My breath hitched as I realized that his hands are on my hips. My arms were still wrapped around his neck as we both leaned in. "Hey! Nina I was wondering if you'd-" Sara walked in. Both Eddie and I jumped apart. Sara looked at both of us with wide eyes. "Never mind. I'll just leave you two to **'practice.'**"

I flinched as the door closed. I looked up at Eddie. "So let's run through the number."

I walked over towards the stereo when Eddie grabbed my hand gently. "Let's hang out later today. It doesn't have to be romantic, but you don't have to yes either."

Do I really want to do this? With the way I'm feeling anything could happen. This isn't the logical thing to do, but its what my heart wants. "Surprisingly, yes."

* * *

><p>I walked into my hotel, and unlocked my room door. I sighed as I sat down at the foot of my bed. Right when I sat down a rapid knocking came from my door. I groaned as I got back up to answer it. I opened the door to see Sara staring back at me. "Okay, you are going to tell me what happened in rehearsal today."<p>

I rolled my eyes. "Get your ass in here." She raised her hands in surrender as she walked into my room. "What happened today was really hot. When I say hot I mean **really **hot." She looked at me quizzically as I continued. "I know I told you about some stuff that happened. I don't understand why I'm so attracted to him if he hurt me so bad. Its just that I never stopped loving him." She looked at me with her mouth agape. "And tonight we are hanging out. Strictly as** friends**."

She rolled her eyes as she scoffed at me. "Sure. I'm warning you now Nina. This will not end well."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p><em>The Next Morning<em>

* * *

><p>The lights from the window brought me from my slumber. I struggled to get up as I felt a restrain around my waist. Now that I think about it my bed is a lot warmer. I turned over to see Eddie soundlessly sleeping. As I looked around I noticed that I'm not in my hotel room. I observed my surroundings and I gasped internally as I saw my clothes on the floor. Especially my underwear. Shit. I looked under the sheets that loosely covered my body and confirmed my suspicions. I had sex with Eddie last night. My memories of last night slowly came back to me.<p>

_Flashback_

_I knocked on Eddie's door. He opened the door with a wide smile on his face. "Hey Nina. So what do you want to do?" _

_I thought furiously of things that we could do. Except for the one thing that I wanted to do. Just be with him. "Um, I guess we could hang out here."_

_He opened the door wide enough for me to walk through. "Do you want anything to drink? I'm pretty sure we can order stuff to drink." he asked._

_I politely nodded my head no. "No I'm good."_

_He walked around the room obviously looking for something but stopped. "I don't think this is a good idea. You seem uncomfortable."  
><em>

_No! I'm fine. Wait. I didn't say that. "No!" he jumped back startled. I straightened out my top. "I mean, I'm fine. How bout we watch a movie or something?"_

_He walked over to me and sat down. "Yeah it depends on if my TV is working. Its been acting stupid ever since I got in."_

_I watched as he got up to look for the TV remote. "If it doesn't work I can go and grab a-" _

_Eddie screamed out in joy. "I got it! It's working!" His face fell. "It looks like only one thing is on though. The movie Pretty Woman."_

_"Oh my god I love that movie! C'mon let's watch it!" I patted the seat next to me as I watched the TV screen. I got lost in the movie until I heard a light snore come from right. I looked over to see Eddie with his back laid down on the bed and fast asleep.  
><em>

_I don't know what came over me or if it was the jumble of hormones and feelings I have for this man, but I leaned over and kissed him until he was awake. He looked at me with a half asleep face. I just smiled at him as he realized what happened. He looked at me in shock as I said. "Just kiss me." He brought my face up to meet his as we met in a passionate, lustful kiss._

_We made out for a few minutes until we pulled away needing to breathe. Our ragged breath on each others faces as I breathed. "I want you."_

_I slipped my hand under his shirt as I felt his abs. He pulled my hand out from under his shirt as he sat up. "Nina. You haven't lost your virginity yet. You said that you were going to wait until marriage. I don't want to take that away from you unless your sure."_

_"I don't know if its my emotions running high or what, but I want to give it to you. I want to give it **all **to you. Right now I want to forget about everything that has happened, and I just want to be with you. I want to feel you, I want to kiss you, and I want you to take my virginity away from me. **Please**." I pulled him into another kiss."We could be together all night, and tomorrow. Remember we have the day off tomorrow too." I spoke against his lips. I began to unbutton his pants. "Trust me this is what I want."_

_End of Flashback_

Oh my god. I can't believe I said that to him! I led him on, and I didn't mean to. My emotions were running wild between everything that happened between us and how much I missed him. I acted on impulse, and that's something that I never do. I felt Eddie stir as I looked over at him. I pulled the covers up to my chest as he sat up. "Good Morning beautiful." he said as he kissed my forehead.

I pulled away from his touch almost immediately. "Eddie, I hate to tell you this, but last night was a mistake. I didn't mean what I said. I was just really emotional... I guess."

"You guess?" He grabbed his boxers and slipped them on. He stood up and paced around the room. "So you're telling me that last night meant **nothing**?" I nodded my head slowly as he cursed under his breath. "You know that you were my first Nina? My **real** first. Is this some fucking game to you? 'Cause I don't think this is funny."

"Eddie I-"

"No. Is this because of May? If you want to know why that happened, I'll tell you. Its because Fabian is sick, and perverted. He had cameras set up so that he would know I had sex with May. The truth is I got in bed with her yeah, but I didn't have actual sex with her. Do you know how many lies I told so that I could keep things under wraps? I asked that May girl to lie for me. She lied to Mara and Joy for me. I lied to people so that **you **wouldn't actually get hurt. I never **actually **cheated on you. I tried to talk to you and explain things, but that's something you didn't want to hear. Then, you sit there and tell me you love me and then seduce me. Just to say it didn't mean **anything**." He looked at me with pain written across his face. The veins in his neck practically popping out because he was so angry. "I need you to get out by the time I get out of the shower." he said quietly.

With that said he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. I never knew I was his first. I never knew that he did all that to protect me. I never knew that he could hurt so bad. I never knew that **I **could hurt him so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. I never knew I could right a chapter this long. Anyways, I have two questions for you guys. 1. What do you think of Nina right now? 2. Do you have a new perspective on Eddie's character? <strong>

**Review!**


End file.
